


Pancakes

by lokis_advocate



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis_advocate/pseuds/lokis_advocate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a lot to learn concerning modern customs. Such as breakfast. Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I asked people on Tumblr to give me as many random words as they could think of. This was what I had to work with: pancakes, eggs, tea, facebook, ginger, troll, hedgehog, beans, fire, avatar, firebending, hair, gay bacon, tongue, flowers, video game, plants, plasma, pink, dolphin, crystal, dog, vibrator, ephemeral.

There were a multitude of things to like about sex. The list could go on for days, and for every person, it was different. Some people liked the foreplay. Some people liked to relish in the fire of the moment, Some people liked hair pulling. Tony Stark liked the morning after.

He enjoyed the feeling of waking up with someone in his arms and staring at the ceiling until the sun rose. He liked it when whoever it was in his bed woke up before him and they would stare at each other until one or both of them was awake enough to get up.

Usually, though, Tony didn’t get the chance to enjoy the simplicity of waking up slowly. There was always a meeting, or a press conference, or patrol as Iron Man, or a debriefing. And sometimes the girl just wasn’t worth it to open your eyes and stare at her for hours.

But not today.

Today, Tony woke up with the one person he could stare at for hours upon end. He rolled over and blinked as the sun got in his eyes, shivering as the cool sheets shifted around his naked body. He was immediately faced with a pale back, shoulder blades pointing out at beautiful angles, topped off with wavy locks of raven black hair. He reached out and touched, ever so lightly, the smooth skin adorning those sleeping bones. His hand looked tan and calloused in comparison.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey,” Tony called softly. He grinned when the head twitched and shifted slightly to glance at him.

“What on earth are you talking about…?” Loki replied, sleep heavily present in his voice. His lips were pink and soft and formed words lazily. Tony laughed.

“You know how strange we Earthlings are with our odd greetings. You’d think you’d be used to this by now.” Tony stretched his arms out and brushed the wall behind him. He relaxed in that position before finally sitting up and glancing around the room. It was bright and beautifully lit with Malibu sunshine, the white walls were dazzling and the clothes and armor equally scattered across the floor made long shadows in the rising sun’s light. The ocean beyond the cliffs looked like it was made of crystals.

“JARVIS, who’s home?” asked Tony, slowly making his way to the edge of the bed.

“It appears that it is just you and Mr. Laufeyson, sir,” the AI curtly replied. Tony sighed in relief. That meant Loki didn’t have to just teleport out of there; they could spend a little quality time with each other. At least, as much quality time as a Norse megalomaniac and an alcoholic billionaire could have.

Loki seemed to following his idea of getting up and stretching. Tony watched as lean muscles stir under skin pulled taught. The blanket slipped, revealing the rest of Loki’s long body, from the nape of his neck to his pale arse. Tony’s tongue came up between his teeth and he bit it to hold back a suggestive remark or three. Loki seemed to notice his staring and turned to show a mischievous smirk.

“I don’t think I’ll have the stamina for another go,” he chided, looking Tony up and down himself.

“Party pooper,” replied Tony. He grinned, though, and leaned over the mattress to place a peck of a kiss on Loki’s back. He felt the god shiver under his lips. “We’ll just have to put the stamina back in you, then. How about some pancakes?” Tony jumped off of the bed and began rifling through the mess of clothes, trying to find something that was still wearable, whether it was his or not, he didn’t care.

“…What are pancakes?” Loki asked. He joined Tony for a moment in the hunt for clean clothes, but gave up and just conjured up a robe. The troll.

“You’re kidding, right?” Tony abandoned the hunt as well and just wrapped the sheet around his waist. Forget decency; no one was even home. “Y’know, pancakes. Flap jacks. Hotcakes. Didn’t they have anything like in God-town?” Loki chuckled and shook his head. “Oh. Well, they’re like, uh… Sweet flat bread, only fluffy. C’mon, bedhead, I’ll make you some.”

After a quick glance around both corners just to be sure, the two men ventured into Tony’s kitchen.

“JARVIS, start up the coffee maker, will you?” Tony ordered as he rifled through his cupboards, looking for flour and whatever the hell else you needed to make pancakes with. “And find me a good recipe for pancakes.” JARVIS complied quickly, and soon the smells of coffee began filling the room, and a blue screen appeared, floating above the counter, with a simple recipe for the desired breakfast.

“What did you call me just now?” Loki asked, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

“I really need to get you a dictionary or something for modern terms,” grunted Tony as he reached up to the top shelf to get the baking powder, “because this is getting rediculous. Bedhead, it means you’ve got messy hair. Seriously, you look like a hedgehog or something.”

“Hm. Forgive me if I am not up to date with all of your new Midgardian slang.” Loki stood up and grabbed the baking powder for Tony, who huffed in small defiance and threw it on the counter.

“Yeah, you’re pretty pathetic when it comes to today’s trends. You tend to miss a few things when you’re up in the city in the sky. You ever play a video game? Ride a roller coaster? Hell, I bet you don’t even have a Facebook.”

“I have no idea about any of what you just said to me,” said Loki blandly. Apparently, he wasn’t to interested in getting to know what went on in the world these days. Instead, he seemed very intrigued on what was in Tony’s cabinets. He pulled out and examined one bag of instant mashed potatoes, one can of refried beans, a ginger root, and other miscellaneous food items. Eventually, he seemed satisfied with a tin of green tea, and set that down on the counter. Tony sneered.

“Ugh, tea,” he remarked, whisking the dry ingredients in an aluminum bowl that he dug up from under one of the counters. “I never understood the appeal of boiling flowers and drinking them.”

“It is not the flower that you drink,” Loki commented, bringing out the little pouch with a staple and a string. “It is the leaves of tea plants. Your friend, the beast of a scientist- he drinks tea often, I thought?”

“Yeah, but I never have any part of it. I’ll stick to my coffee and booze, thanks.” Tony flashed a douche bag smile at Loki, who was magically heating up the water in his mug. He set the cup down to steep and watched Tony as he added eggs and oil to the mix.

“It looks repulsive,” Loki said, curling his lips. The white goo in Tony’s bowl looked nowhere close to appetizing.

“Well, I have to fry it, first, now don’t I,” Tony said, not even trying to hold back an amused chuckle. Loki sniffed and went back to his tea, which looked about cool enough to add milk to. Tony stuck his tongue out at Loki’s drink while he had his back turned.

“I should invent a breakfast making robot,” he said, wiping dust and batter off of his hands and rubbing it on his makeshift toga. “This is putting way too much effort into a meal. I should have just ordered something.”

“But it’s so amusing seeing you toil,” smirked Loki through his steaming mug of tea. He took a sip and sighed contentedly. “Would this… ‘breakfast bot’ be able to make those fried pork strips? I am quite fond of those.”

“What, bacon? Psh, we could make that now ourselves. Grab a package of it, sweetie, it’s in the fridge.”

Loki threw Tony a look for calling him sweetie, only to be returned with a wide, annoying grin. Loki threw the bacon at him once he’d found it in the fridge. It hit the floor.

“Nice catch. I expected more from the Man of Iron.” Loki took a proud sip of his tea.

“Yeah, ‘fraid I can’t be as agile as my Iron avatar,” the engineer said, bending over to pick up the plastic package. He relished it for a moment before setting it down and cutting it open with a scissor. “Man, I’d sell my plasma for bacon everyday.”

“I’d rather you not, I like all of your blood in your body where it belongs. There, it can be put to more… practical uses.”

Soon, there was bacon and pancakes sizzling on the stove. The room was filled with the intoxicating smells of tea, coffee, and breakfast foods. Loki wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder and rested his own head upon his. He observed the bacon as it danced and popped in the pan.

“Don’t let it burn,” Loki advised, pointing a slender finger at the stove.

“Burnt’s the best way to eat it,” replied Tony, nudging a pancake with his spatula. “Don’t tell me you eat it all floppy and chewy. That’s gross. That’s how sissies eat bacon.”

“It’s better than having it burned to a crisp. If you burn it, I will refuse to eat it.”

“Fine, princess.” Tony took out a plate and scooped three pieces of half-done pork onto it. “Go eat your gay bacon.” Loki thanked him sarcastically with a peck on the cheek and went back to his place at the island. Tony flipped a piece of his own bacon, but misjudged the arc and it landed on the floor.

“Aw, shit,” he grumbled. “We need a dog for things like this.” He picked up the strip between two fingers and tossed it in the trash can. “What a waste.”

Finally, breakfast was finished and Tony served the two of them pancakes from the skillet. He also propped a bottle of syrup up next to their plates. He showed Loki how to slather the sugary goo onto the pastries; Loki went for a more delicate approach and used only scant amounts.

“These are quite delectable,” he commented, placing a neatly cut piece past his lips. Tony, on the other hand, was shoveling the meal down like it was his last.

“Isn’t that what you said, last night, when you were licking my-”

“Eating, Stark. We can discuss such matters after our meal, when we’re both more agreeable.” Loki smirked, hinting at another round.

“I just wish you’d let me use the vibrator,” Tony said through a mouthful of pastry and meat. “You make the best noises when we do. I recall one time you made a noise that sounded uncannily like a dolphin. Actually, I think I had JARVIS record it, JARVIS, could you-”

“That won’t be necessary, Anthony. The reason we don’t use that horrible thing is because the effect is ephemeral at best. I much prefer the real thing. Now, eat your food and then we can play.”

“Oh, yes, dear.”


End file.
